


Sanguine

by Bonyspark



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Cuddling, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:14:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonyspark/pseuds/Bonyspark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of work, what could be better than a night in with the man of your dreams?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanguine

I kicked back in one of the navy blue reclining patio seats I had bought for the backyard porch, setting the freezing lemonade I recently pilfered from the kitchen on the nearby table. My phone was plugged into the compact stereo system a few feet away, and I thanked my lucky stars I lived far enough into the woods to blast music while I worked.

I scanned my backyard again, a content bubble surrounding me. It was the serene feeling of hard work paying off. The wide expanse of land boasted a veritable ocean of flowers; blooming azaleas, lilies, daisies, and multicolored poppies. Woven in between the flora were painstakingly laid brick paths that circled around a small but elegant fountain.

The break was finally cooling me, and I guiltily knew that spending extended time in the offensive heat wasn’t good for anyone. In the early summer, there was such an abundance of work to be done around the house it was a wonder that I found time to sleep.

I downed the rest of the lemonade and stood up with only little effort. As I cranked the volume on the speakers, I wondered where my pruning shears went.

A few hours later, I was kneeling in a patch of shaded ivy, clad in what could only be described as my quintessential summer getup: white sun hat, sleeveless blouse, and hip hugging chino shorts. I was starting on a particularly stubborn cluster of weeds when a car door slamming in the driveway made my head jerk up. I held down the small flip of excitement that seemed to occur more frequently now than ever. I pushed myself upwards, temporarily setting aside my task in favor of hooking my thumbs into my pockets and waited for the back door to slide open.

When Dan stepped into the garden, I examined him while he meandered toward me. Tall, dark, and as handsome as ever. The thought felt a little silly considering how long we’d been together, but the feeling behind never lessened.

“You’re back early,” I stated once he was in earshot. In two long legged strides he had slipped his arms around me in an easy gesture, pulling me firmly against himself. I let my own arms slip around his waist loosely, burying my face in his shoulder.

Our hugs reminded me of two puzzle pieces, made to fit snugly together. I definitely kept that corny thought to myself, tucked away for a time when cheesy statements were needed, like stargazing at midnight on a cheap blanket, or sleepily sharing inner monologues on a fall morning.

Waxing poetic in my head, I didn’t hear Dan begin to talk until his muffled laughter tickled my scalp. I leaned back, meeting his eyes.

“What’d you say, babe?”

“Typical, you never listen to me.” His exaggerated tone was accompanied by a fake pout and enormous puppy eyes. Jeez, joking or not, a sad Danny was heartbreaking to look at.

I leaned upwards and pressed my lips softly against a scratchy cheek, breaking his facade. He hummed lowly and considered his retaliation tactic of choice, excluding tickling of course, which was outlawed after an incident involving a knee-jerk reaction and a wine glass too close to the edge of the table.

“How long have you been out here?” Dan gave me a measuring look.

“A couple hours…” my reply was sheepish, knowing how motherly Dan could act about my work ethic.

“That’s definitely it for today,” he was already sweeping me upwards bridal-style, startling a yelp from me, my halfhearted attempt dissolving into giggles. If there was any opportunity for me to be lifted, Dan sought to make great use of it for whatever reason I’d never understand, one probably related to masculinity.

He jumped up the steps without a hitch, pausing only to finagle the door open. When he began to gently lower me towards the middle of the living room couch, I panicked.

“Dan, I’m dirty, don’t put me down here!” I cried, trying to sound serious while still laughing, wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. He got the message, swinging me dramatically around to my feet. I landed nimbly on the ground, still clinging to him. With our faces an inch apart, I matched his smirk.

“You think you’re so funny,” my voice was light, teasing a second nature. He only nodded shallowly before leaning forward to bring our faces together.

His face matched other aspects of himself, in the way of being extremely gentle, generous, and _very_ nice to kiss. Beginning innocently enough, the cute chaste press of lips saw Dan hum and lean forward, asking for permission to go further.

I obliged, opening slightly to allow his tongue to meet my own. His hands slid in tandem down my back, slipping into the back pockets of my shorts to tug me closer. I purposely pushed my breasts against him, earning a payback squeeze. I was happy the thin material of my shirt only highlighted the result of our embrace.

When we mutually separated to suck in much needed air, I playfully twirled a few stray curls of hair that were threatening to interrupt the moment.

“What time is it?” I wasn’t sure Dan heard me at first; even I was surprised by how my speech had softened. Dan blinked twice before shaking his head.

“Almost six,” he muttered, bending down to capture me again. I wriggled away.

“I have to make dinner.” My tone was serious, although I had to disguise a smile at Dan’s look of disappointment. He let his hands travel upwards, lingering along the curve of my back. I answered his resulting pout with a kiss to the tip of his nose, before whipping around to exit before he could catch me.

~

Danny padded into the kitchen, plopping down on one of the countertop stools, gangly legs still touching the floor despite the tall seat. From there, he had a perfect view of my cooking routine, and he leisurely watched me mix spices and stir pots, while I swayed to a made up melody.

I sashayed over to the cabinet next to his seat, catching his sneaky glance when I bent over to retrieve the serving bowls. He feigned a casual whistle and eyeroll combo when I whipped around in mock offense. It accomplished what he’d meant it to, my laugh bounced off the walls of the spacious area, mingling with his musical one.

We recapped our days to each other, Dan’s full of ridiculous Arin-isms, and mine full of sweeping progress. When we both finished laughing at Dan’s retelling of one of Arin’s more in-depth jokes, I motioned for him to begin setting the table.

“So you’re saying you wouldn’t do it, even for a million dollars?” I refused to let the subject drop as we dug in, sitting across from one another.

“No! My self respect is worth so much more to me than gay sex.”  
“How valiant. That is actually one of the most ridiculous things I’ve heard you say.”

“Imagine how I feel.”

I could only grin as Dan muttered something about Arin and I being “sex fiends.”

~

Dinner was long gone, dirty dishes abandoned in favor of catching Game of Thrones. I changed into a pair of sleep shorts and matching tank top, while Dan had claimed his spot in the middle of couch. He had already wrapped himself in one of my pink oversized quilts, his fuzzy mass of hair juxtaposed to the pastel color.

He caught my eye from where I was standing and checking my phone, flipping open the blanket with an eyebrow raise. I shook my head, slipping in next to him anyway, curling my arm around his stomach. His arm was quickly draped over me, as well as the rest of the blanket.

I rested my head against the flat plane of his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. The position was comfortable, almost enough to get me to drift off, if it weren’t for Dan’s commentary on the episode. He supplied a steady stream of quips and judgement for the characters and their decisions, making me laugh in the meantime. I tried to keep my heart from warming when his eyes darted to me after each joke.

When the credits rolled and the next show came on, neither of us moved. No matter what I always anticipated, he was always warmer and cuddlier than I could remember. I turned my head to stare up at him, unabashedly admiring his features. If I could land myself someone like him, goddamn right I wasn’t going to take it for granted.

In the middle of debating what words to tell him this in, and working my way up his form, he met my eyes, a glint of humor in his own.

“Hey.” The slight upturn of his lips was enough to light up his eyes. Even half-smiling, he was precious.

“Hi baby.” I shifted towards him, leaning up to press a slow kiss against his temple. Then his forehead, his cheek, and his chin, each lingering for a few seconds. When I finally got around to his mouth, he exhaled slightly.

We moved quickly against each other, a vibrating energy striking itself up in the quiet dark of the living room. I tugged at his bottom lip with my teeth while pressing my hand against his chest. His brow slightly furrowed the way it always did when he was turned on, and I chuckled.

“What’s so funny?” His pupils had dilated, the warmth of his irises hidden behind a mask of arousal.

Before I could say “nothing,” he was leaning into me, pushing me backwards until he was bearing down from above, keeping me horizontal. He settled between my legs, his weight trapping me against the couch cushions. We made out frantically, lips clumsily pressing together in the fading light.

I embarrassingly realized how I had almost soaked through my shorts when I felt the rough fabric of his jeans slide against me. I gripped his forearms, sighing as he pushed himself insistently closer.

He dove for my neck, sucking hickeys, no doubt creating a few livid and purple morning reminders. As he was kissing the fading teeth marks, I reached downward and unsuccessfully tried to yank my tank top up, slightly blushing at Dan’s responding laugh. He grabbed the hem and pulled while I lifted myself up, revealing myself.

He drank in the sight, immediately bowing down to run his tongue around a hardening peak, slipping a large hand around the other. I couldn’t help the creeping heat from flying upwards to my face and downwards along my legs. I was burning up at his touch, and he was already quickening his pace. He switched sides, refreshing the previous burst of warmth.

“If I spontaneously combust it’s your fault,” I managed pitifully, before he grazed the tops of my breasts with his teeth and I let out an undignified groan, all attempts at humor completely fleeing my mind.

He worked his way down to my stomach, kissing wet circles from hip to hip. I stared at the ceiling, completely unseeing. My mind was a jumbled mess of wants and needs, with Dan at the helm, leading me further into chaos.

Without warning, my shorts were being firmly and efficiently led down my legs, and suddenly I was fully exposed. Dan had slinked further down while I was caught up in my thoughts, folding his hands on the lowest part of my stomach. He was so close to me and still annoyingly so far away. I tried to push my hips up, but he held me still with ease. I was seconds away from begging when he suddenly pressed his flattened tongue against my-

“Fuck. Ah shit!” The words were low and harsh, a struggle to spit out as a rush of gratification stuttered across my body. I slipped my hands into his hair, gripping close to his scalp to keep him from letting up. He was trying to cover every inch of me he could, rocking up and down.

He moaned into my skin, rhythmically circling just above my clit, rubbing against my entrance with his hand. I ground my teeth, willing him to go further, faster. When he slid his index finger easily into me, I couldn’t bring myself to stifle the sound that tumbled out of me, ringing in the air above us.

Sensing how badly I needed release, he added a second finger, and sucked my clit into his mouth, swirling his tongue.

I stiffened, muscles locking up under the ridiculous jump in intensity. The radiating pulses of ecstasy became longer and longer. I was speeding toward the edge at an alarmingly fast rate, but was in no condition to form a coherent thought.

I cried out, calling Dan’s name as my mind blanked. I ruthlessly contracted around his fingers as waves of tension rose in various places: my chest, my legs, my stomach, and my center, tossing my nerves around recklessly. I felt like I exploded, or that a fantastic burst of stars had filled my insides to the brim, and was threatening to spill out.

Dan was quietly pressing small kisses to my stomach as I bonelessly began recovering. He had removed his shirt somewhere in the fray, and his jeans had been unbuttoned and shoved down just enough to allow him to slide a hand over himself.

I grabbed his shoulders to bring his face back to mine. We shared a lingering kiss, completely oblivious to each other’s disheveled state. I broke away to stroke his cheek, still breathing in an uneven pattern. In my hazy, dopamine-addled mind, I knew what I wanted.

“Fuck me,” I breathed, moving to reach between us. I wrapped my hand around him and jerked upwards once, twice, three times before he took my wrist away with a breathless noise. It took all of two seconds for him to maneuver himself into a position he could easily enter me from, still gazing at me closely.

I felt my eyes roll backwards as I stretched around him, and he buried his face in my neck for the next few shallow thrusts. When our hips connected, I wrapped my arms around his neck and held on, eyes wide and teeth grit. It was almost too much, but Dan was already babbling romantic nonsense into my ear, all punctuated by a litany of swears.

“You’re so perfect…” Even if he had no idea he said it, I blushed, knowing how strongly he felt.

When he sped up, I moaned lowly, the obscene and slick noises produced by our frantic lovemaking louder than ever in my sensitized ears. He squeezed my hips, before laying a hand on either side of my face.

“I’m so close, babe.” His movements became strained, his hips thrusting only a few more times before stilling. He tensed like I had, groaning and clutching at every available piece of my skin. I held on tight, allowing him to ride out his climax.

In the resultant bliss of the afterglow, I grimaced at the slick feeling of his come threatening to drip out. But if I had to be honest, the quality of the couch’s fabric was an afterthought at this point, seeing as my bones had just been pulverized into jelly.

We stayed, sprawled together for what felt like hours, neither of us even close to regaining the energy needed to get up and walk to bed. I mustered the effort to pull the discarded blanket over us, while Dan was in the midst of fluttering kisses against my forehead.

“I love you so much.” His eyes were no longer hard or black, instead soft and endearingly vulnerable.

I felt my heart swell with affection, and I bit back a small well of emotion. I had done nothing to deserve this man and all he’d given to me in the past year, but here he was, offering me undying support at every turn. I crushed my lips to his, hoping he could feel even the smallest amount of my fondness.

When we broke apart, I slid my hands to his shoulders, then his neck. I tried to commit every physical detail to memory, freckles, bumps, and all. His face was last, now contently exhausted and lit up by a sweet, sleepy smile.

“I love you too.”


End file.
